Synchronization
by myst3rymachin3
Summary: Castle and Beckett both want to start expanding the family... but not exactly in the same way. A fill for CastleFanFic.


_Thank you for your continued support. Prompt located at the end._

Kate hums softly to herself as she flits around the kitchen. It's May 10th, their six-monthiversary, according to the ridiculous man she calls her husband and she's determined to make the day a memorable one. Years ago she would have scoffed at the idea of celebrating such a meaningless milestone, but when it comes to Castle she doesn't mind the clichés and sappy gestures. If there's one thing she knows it's that time with the ones we love is not promised.

So she's awake at 7am on her day off making him a sinfully indulgent breakfast complete with pancakes to thank him for the downright sinful things he'd done last night. There's also a glimmer of hope inside of her that this breakfast will be the first step in softening him up for the conversation she wants to have tonight.

Before her train of thought can derail off to that particular subject, her thoroughly tousled husband emerges from their bedroom.

"Mmm, I thought I smelled bacon," he says, walking to wrap his arms around her and steal a piece. He's surprised when she lets him, Kate is normally a stickler for waiting until the entire meal is done before allowing him so much as a taste.

"Yeah, I thought I'd start the day with a little something special" Kate turns in his arms and kisses him sweetly. "Happy halfiversary, Castle" she grins.

His answering smile is all she needs to know that he shares the same joy that she feels leaking from her pores.

"I thought you said that celebrating six months was childish?"

"I changed my mind," Kate replies easily. She may have thought he sounded like a love sick teenager when he first suggested they celebrate the small milestone, but she'd be lying if she said he didn't make her _feel_ like a love sick teenager all over again.

"Yeah? Well we could all use a little childishness every now and again, huh?"

Her heart skips a beat at the implication, but now is not the time. She chooses to ignore the fluttering in her chest in favor of plating their food.

"I guess," she shrugs, handing him his plate before settling at the counter.

Their conversation flows easily throughout breakfast and its not until they're rinsing dishes that he throws a slight wrench in her plans.

"So, I know that you said you wanted to go out with Lanie today and get your hair trimmed, nails done, and all of that before dinner." he starts. "But I booked a place for the two of you at a spa that Mother recommended. I figured I could do something special for you today. When you get back, we can still make our dinner reservations for tonight."

She shouldn't be surprised by his thoughtfulness, but she's supposed to be the one going above and beyond for him today. This isn't part of her plan.

"Castle, you didn't have to-"

"I know, Kate. I wanted to, you deserve to be pampered," he says as he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

And just like that, what little resolve she has is quickly squelched. In all honesty, she wants to spend the day primping for him, wants to be polished and waxed to perfection so that he's a little worked up and a lot more pliable when she breaks out the serious conversation. She stretches on her toes to kiss him in thanks.

Before Kate can pull away, his tongue presses into the cove of her mouth and the kiss becomes much more than she intended, but she can thank him this way too.

Castle stands in the mirror, razor in hand, trying to decide whether or not he should shave away the day's stubble. Kate's made it no secret that she loves the way his rough cheeks feel when they scratch along the insides of her thighs and he may need that leverage tonight.

He's not sure how Kate will react to the conversation that he wants to have with her tonight. They've been married six months and Rick is ready to start expanding their family, ready to have someone small and warm curl up to him, someone to keep him company when Kate's working in the afternoons and he doesn't have a case of his own. Maybe more than anything, he wants to give Kate something to bring a smile to her face on the evenings when she's drained from a case and his comforting words aren't enough.

But Kate is a smart woman, she'll know something's up the minute she sees the stubble lining his cheeks. Moreover, he wants to look a bit nicer tonight when he sets out to woo his wife.

He's barely set the razor to his cheek when Kate nudges the door open.

"Babe," she says turning around. "Could you zip me up?"

To say the grey chiffon dress fits her well would be a gross understatement. The sweetheart neckline does wonders for her cleavage while the girdled waist shows off her incredible figure as the rest of the material falls loosely to just above her knees.

Castle's mouth instantly goes dry - there's no way he'll be able to carry on an elaborate conversation with the magnificent creature he's allowed to call his wife when she looks so thoroughly enchanting. He zips the dress, as requested, but can't help brushing her hair aside and planting a kiss on her neck.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Castle."

He doesn't need to see her face to know she's grinning widely - six months later and the moniker still brings light and joy to her eyes that he wishes he could find the words to describe. But Kate doesn't let him drift too far into his thoughts, reminding him that they have reservations to make.

They're quickly seated when they enter the softly lit Italian restaurant they've both been dying to try. The wine is flowing and the main course is served as they drift into easy conversation about Alexis' study abroad program for the summer and Martha's most recent role that has caused her to become a rare presence at the loft.

"It's been pretty quiet at the loft lately," Kate muses, hoping to lead into the subject that's been invading her mind all day.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that... I think we should start adding to the family, Kate."

To say she's surprised is a bit of an understatement; this was supposed to be her surprise conversation for the evening. Kate tries to school her features as he continues.

"We've been married six months now and I really think we could handle the added responsibility."

"Me too, babe." She's grinning so hard that the smile already threatens to make her cheeks ache.

"It'd be so cute, Kate. I could play with it while you're at work. We could teach it cool tricks."

"Tricks? Castle, it's a -"

"A puppy," he's saying just as the word 'baby' leaves her mouth.

It's almost comical how his eyes widen. And it really would be funny if it weren't for the embarrassed look crossing her face. In all of their nearly eight years, she doesn't think they've ever been this out of sync. For a split second she'd thought maybe he'd wanted...

"A baby? Kate, you want-"

"Um, yeah" Kate tries to clear the lump of emotion forming in her throat. "But if you don't want to... a puppy would be... wonderful. I mean I'm lucky to have Alexis as my step-daughter. The two of you - you're all I really need-"

He cuts her off with the quick, firm press of his lips to hers.

"Kate, yes. God - yes. I want that too. I want a little boy or girl with your eyes and compassion and heart and my imagination. Someone who's the perfect combination of both of us..." he can't help the tears welling in the corners of his eyes. All of his dreams really do come true.

"Really?" she breathes.

"Yeah, I just -" he huffs out a laugh, "I thought a puppy would be good practice. I thought I could ease you into the idea of expanding the Castle Clan with me."

Now she's the one chuckling breathlessly and swiping at tears. Kate reaches across the table for his hand.

"Practice, huh? How about we go home and get a head start on all that practicing?"

And, oh, just like that she's taken this emotionally charged moment and turned him into a puddle with just the sultry undertones of her voice. God, how he loves this woman.

Later, when the darkest hours of night are beginning to merge with the first golden rays of morning, and she's tracing nonsensical patterns into his chest, he feels that it's finally the right time to tell her something else he's been thinking.

"Kate," he hums, "I think you're going to be a wonderful mother."

The smile that spreads across her face is the same one she wears ten months later when she sees their little boy for the first time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to my awesome beta Evan :) Please review**

**Prompt: Castle wants a puppy but Beckett wants a baby.**

**Tumblr: mystery-machine13**

**Feel free to send me prompts.**


End file.
